Dark
Dark is a crimefighter based in Looking Glass, and the sister of Clockwork Knight. She has been twice created by Soberguy. OOC History Dark was originally written for the Sins vs. Elements league event, but was eliminated after only 5 victories. She was later re-submitted with a character sheet detailing her life after this event, but this too lasted for only 5 victories. She was added to original Day Shift team and was fleshed out in several stories over that team's run. Eventually, she was added as a member of S7, currently being written. Fictional Character Biography Original Madelyn Dark was born approximately 200 hundred years ago to a rural farmer and his wife. As a child, her mother died of illness, and her father - in grief - went mad. He began locking her for long periods of time in a darkened box. Unbeknownst to her, this abuse was being monitored by a magical scholar and Half-Brother of the Shallow Guild named Riis. Riis decided to enact an experiment in which he would send Madelyn to a pocket dimension of complete darkness for a time and then see the effect this had on her. Transporting her while trapped in her box, Madelyn did not realize that she was no longer inside. In time, however, Riis forgot about Madelyn completely and she stayed trapped for over two hundred years, aging only slightly. Eventually The Deadly Sin, in a ploy to goad his sister Virtue into conflict, split his powers amongst seven beings and sent them to Khazan. Sensing a trap, Virtue kept her power and instead called in a favour from the Council of Elements - sub-Avatars who oversaw the elemental forces of the universe - to restore balance. The Council chose Madelyn as their combatant for the forces of Darkness, freed her from the pocket dimension and sent her to Khazan. In the 200 years of captivity, however, Madelyn had grown attached to the darkness and saw it as a living entity - her "friend". She wanted nothing more than to return to the darkness, and the Council agreed to send her back if she was sucessful in her efforts. The conflict between Sins and Elements, however, bore no decisive winner and thus Madelyn was left to wander Khazan alone - unfamiliar with the world and desperate to return to the darkness. Eventually, her behaviour came to the attention of the Shallow Guild, whereupon Riis immediately recognized his error. Not wanting the Guild to know of his mistake, Riis took Madelyn under his wing (under the guise of helping her to return to the darkness) and tried to assess the effects her long association with the dark had had. Over time, he grew emotionally attached to Madelyn and their relationship became more that of a parent and child. He came to realize that her ability to transport via alternate dimensions may prove a threat to the Guild (though it was never clearly explained why), and indeed he was ordered to destroy her. Unable to permanently send her back to the pocket dimension, he instead enchanted her with a masking spell so that the Guild could not find her, and helped her escape. In the process, Riis was killed by his fellow Brothers. Madelyn again roamed Khazan alone for a time, before somehow gaining membership in the Day Shift. There, her growing abilities compensated for her unusual mannerisms and she served as a valuable teammate. During this time, she was taken in by teammate Old Glory and lived with him above his gym. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Dark is the daughter of Michael Riis, a superhuman with the ability to manipulate spacetime. When confronted by The Sentinels, Riis somehow used his abilities to save Madelyn and her brother Jovan by displacing them in time and space. Madeyln was shunted to "nullspace" - a dark limbo outside of regular space, where she remained in a suspended, almost dream-like state. Three years later, she was abruptly returned to Looking Glass as a fully grown adult and immediately attacked by her brother Jovan. She was saved by Blackthorne, who took her in and spent the next several months reacclimating her the world. She became his first recruit for the team which would eventually be called S7. Though prone to bizarre behaviour and ignorant of social norms, she has become and integral part of the team. She lives in an apartment above Blackthorne's psychic shop. Powers and Abilities Original Dark originally was able to tap into the darkforce she was exposed to in the pocket dimension she had been trapped in. She was able to shape this darkforce into solid matter of all sorts, most often using it to create shields or project it outward at an opponent to cause physical damage. She could also envelope a foe in darkness, making it impossible for them to see or hear anything, as well as making it very difficult to move. Additionally, being so enveloped tended to fill its victims with an artifical feeling of comfort, such that they would make little effort to escape even if she used her abilities to squeeze the life out of them. Dark was also able to teleport herself between vast distances by travelling briefly through the dark dimension. Her entry and exit points were limited to areas of darkness, though this was entirely psychological in nature. Indeed, Riis theorized that she would eventually be able to freely travel to any dimension at will - including her pocket dimension - which would negate the hold the Guild held over her. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Dark is able to manipulate space itself. She can bend and warp space outwardly from her body, the most immediate effect being that light becomes fractured inwardly, giving her manipulations the appearance of absolute darkness. Indeed, Madelyn does not refer to herself as manipulating space, but rather, "the Dark". By varying spatial distance values, Dark is able to increase or decrease the inertia and momentum of various forces. This allows her to project disruptive, high-momentum, low-inertia forces which impact objects and opponents physically. She can also create low-momentum, high-inertia fields which can immobilze opponents or eliminate the acceleration of projectiles, stopping them completely. When enveloped by her "darkness", an opponent cannot see or hear - and movement is slowed considerably or stopped altogether. The experience is similar to being heavily sedated, and is actually quite calming. Dark is able to warp space between two points such that she can essentially teleport, though again she is psychologically limited to doing so between darkened areas. She can also teleport objects or other people, but most find the experience extremely unsettling. Category:CharactersCategory:Soberguy characters Category:S7 ContinuityCategory:Solo Heroes